User blog:TotallyNotPancakei/The Afterlife - Revised
Hello! (Sorry for the very informal blog post, I suck at wiki formatting) This blog was made to announce some community greenlight changes to the Afterlife system within RP. The old system was created and abandoned by another community member, and was (to be frank) an unorganized and confusing system, through no ones particular fault. A few days ago, Dervicus (Whiteglas) and I decided to revamp the system to be more user friendly, logical, and less confusing in general. These changes have already been stated to the community, and have been generally accepted and are ready to be applied. So without further blabbering, lets get right to it, starting with a base explanation. '"The Afterlife"' The Afterlife itself is a set of ethereal dimensions, not parralel to ours. When a being dies, its soul is sent to these dimensions based on their strength and morality. As such, an ants soul will likely be sent to a different dimension than a human soul, and a good willed person will be more likely to end up in a nicer place. ''There are many of these dimensions, with three notable ones, "Heaven", "Hell", and "Limbo". Now here is the big change to the rules which we have seen problems with in the past. The new restrictions are: #'No living mortal* being can enter the Afterlife on their own power, regardless of Vehicles or Devices''' #'No soul can exit the Afterlife after death, UNLESS they are of a high ethereal power. (Angel, Demon, Demi-Angel etc.)' *Mortal is a slang term for humans and other regular beings, nothing is immortal. So what does that mean? Nobody can enter the afterlife on their own, doing so can result in having a bad time, such as being lost in a rift, or being spat out somewhere else. HOWEVER, there are exceptions to every rule. #'A mortal CAN enter the Afterlife, if they are accompanied by a high power ethereal being of the respective dimension, herby referred to as an Immortal.*' #'A mortal CAN enter the Aftterlife if they have an artifact from the respective dimension that allows passage. ' * Immortal is a slang term for Angels, Demons, and other species native to these dimensions, once again, nothing is immortal. 'So what does that mean? If you are allowed temporary passage by an Immortal, you can get a glimpse of that dimension, If you were given a device by an Immortal that grants passage to that dimension, you're good. So on to the next topic, Native Species.If that doesn't sound exciting, let me rephrase that as 'Angels, Demons, and others. So if the "Afterlife" is another set of dimensions, are there any locals? Yes, and these are the RP lore version of Angels and Demons. RP Angels and Demons are not to be confused with those from religion, these are seperate species of creatures, that can come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and forms. For now, lets stick with them as previously dubbed "Immortals". Angels and Demons are the most known of these two types, and both hail from their respective dimensions. Now these immortals have rules too. #'Nothing is immortal. Everything can die of age and poison. (be killed)' #'No religous figures. (God, Satan, etc. This is purely for the sake of staying away from religion)' #'Power is not limitless, there is no true master of a dimension, and are weaker when not in their respective dimension. (Angel in Hell or on Earth, for example)' As such, Angels and Demons have real names (not created yet, thats a community task), and are not all the same. Not all Angels have to be good, and not all Demons have to be bad. '''We cannot forget that there are more dimensions than these two, but these are the most notable. '''So if Angels and Demons are just interdimensional aliens, what happens when they die? Same process applies, sent to another dimension as a soul. As shown in RP, beings from these dimensions have a few notable characteristics about them. *'Fast evolutionary rates, designed to fit in and hide. (A family of angels on earth would most likely resemble humans.)' *'Better health. (This is not designed to be OP, but generally can make it through a fever with ease)' *'Extra features. (Horns, wings, scales, spider limbs, etc. This can be really creative)' *'Psionic control over Ethereal energy. (Opening rifts, and being able to bend this enegy into forms like Shadow and Spectral Fabric. This generally can't be used to create complex items (like guns, jetpacks etc.), mostly things like melee weapon and blunt items like shields. Creatures with specialty in this field can be more efficient and create more complex chapes.)' "So how does this effect me?", you might ask? Well, you can think of these creatures as undercover weak dimensional beings. These creatures are not immortal, and can be used in regular RP within reasonable and fair use. 'Anything else?' There is nothing much more to cover here, and questions are acceptable. These changes are going into effect at the start of Season 4, and we hope will not cause any inconviniences. These restrictions were made not out of grudge, but to help further the RP lore and keep it on a smooth track, while keeping the Afterlife to itself. 'Where to from now?' Well, if you want to create a character from the ethereal dimensions, feel free to ask Pancakei and Dervicus for more information, as they are the most avid in creating and maintaining the afterlife. And to infinity, and beyond. Category:Blog posts